Dark Heart
by imnoshakespeare
Summary: Beacon Hills has been attacked by about every mythical creature they could think of. Now that witches have made their way to their hometown, they have cursed a member of the pack. How will Liam react to (Y/N) falling head over heels for him when he knows she has hated him for years?
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: Beacon Hills has been attacked by about every mythical creature they could think of. Now that witches have made their way to their hometown, they have cursed a member of the pack. How will Liam react to (Y/N) falling head over heels for him when he knows she has hated him for years?**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Wolf or the characters.**

* * *

 **Liam' POV**

"(Y/N)! (Y/N), look out!", I yelled

Witches. Who would have thought? Beacon Hills has werewolves, were coyotes, were jaguars, and even a Hellhound, but no one thought about witches. They arrived a few months ago posing as a new family, but they have actually lived here 900 years ago and want to claim what is "rightfully theirs" again.

(Y/N) and I have been helping Stiles go through their family lineage, while Scott, Malia, and Kira have been searching for places they visited frequently. Lydia was currently helping Deaton with a local girl they had poisoned. In the beginning, we found nothing, yet here we are face to face with all five of them. Everything was getting so complicated. It was way too difficult to fight them off when I was worried about her. She hates me more than anything. I never see her smile since that night and it's all my fault.

The witch pulled out a small vial filled with something pink. It oozed out and began to cover (Y/N)'s face. They all disappeared as black smoke began to surround them.

We rushed to (Y/N), who was lying unconscious on her back. No one knew what she threw at her or the effect it would have, but it couldn't end well, The next logical step would be Deaton's. She was still knocked out once we got there and I was worried sick. I don't like to admit it, yet I still can't deny my feelings for (Y/N). She may ignore me, call me names, and hate my guts, but I fall for her more every single time. It hurts because I know we'll never be. Not after what I did.

"We have to wait for her to wake up to see what spell she's cast on her", Deaton replied, "Her appear to be normal"

He looked as helpless as the rest of us. Everyone walked away with Deaton to discuss the recent turn of events. I couldn't leave her side. (Y/N) looked so peaceful, like the day we first met. She was the new kid at Beacon Hills like her older brother. The only difference was he automatically became pretty popular after joining the lacrosse team. (Y/N) on the other hand kept to herself. Everyday I saw her timidly walking through the halls by herself, refusing to make eye contact with anyone. Until Theo, of all people, decided to trip her for his amusement. Before she could collide with the ground, I grabbed her and held her close. From then on, I had the urge to stay by her side to protect her, but little did I know with very little training she would be able to protect herself. I introduced her to the pack and we became inseparable ever since.

That was until I screwed up and she lost the only boy she would love with all her heart.

(Y/N)'s heart rate sped up as her eyes flew open. They were bright pink, then slowly faded to her beautiful (Y/E/C).

"Guys! I think you should see-", my breath caught in the throat and my only focus was her. (Y/N)'s eyes locked in on mine and she smiled. My heart skipped a beat. I hadn't seen it in so long. I smiled back until my cheeks began to hurt. She's back. She had to be. The silver lining. Maybe this curse backfired.

"Liam what's going-", Scott stopped with the pack right behind him. He could see it too. (Y/N)'s posture changed with her eyes still on me, still smiling happily.

"Is she smiling?", Stiles rushed past Scott to get a closer look, "She _has_ to be cursed"

"Stiles! Maybe she's just in a good mood", Malia said

"Enough to forget how much and why she hates Liam? The same one she hasn't taken her eyes off of for about five minutes?", Stiles replied

Then it hit me like a ton of bricks, maybe she _was_ cursed. There was no way the (Y/N) I know and love would just forget what happened over the course of two years.

I let out sigh of exasperation, "Her eyes were pink, then faded back to (Y/E/C) maybe she-"

(Y/N) giggled and shyly looked away. My heart leaped in my chest, obviously everyone took notice.

"I remember it. I remember all of it Liam and I forgive you. How could I hate my best friend when I love you more than anything?", she let out

My eyes stung as realization continued to slap me in the face. There's no way (Y/N) is actually feeling this way. She was cursed, this was all a lie. I pulled away from (Y/N). It hurts more than I imagined. I've wanted it to be this way for years, but none of it was real.

"I..I can't do this. I have to go. I'm sorry", I said as I rushed out the door with (Y/N) yelling for my return.

I can't come back unless she's (Y/N) again.

 **(Y/N)'s POV**

Liam left me once more, but this time I don't know why. I thought he was happy. I forgave him, but not just for his sake. I wanted to move on _with_ him. I -

"Did he say her eyes were pink?", Deaton questioned

"Yeah", Stiles smiled, "Wouldn't it be funny if it was just some silly little love spell. Harmless, right?", he chuckled

"Not for Liam, moron", Lydia said with a roll of her eyes

"What?", he was so clueless to what was going on

She sighed, annoyed with his inability to put two and two together, "Liam is in love with (Y/N). Even when she's continued to push him away"

"Liam is in love with me? Then why did he leave me?", I asked

"Sweetie", Lydia had look of...sorrow? Pity? Why? "The way you feel for him probably isn't real"

She tried to hug me, but I pulled away, "Yes. It. Is", I seethed, gripping and bending the edge of the table. Fire burning in my chest.

"Guys? How the hell is she doing that? She's human!", Stiles said pulling Lydia away

"(Y/N)? What's going on? Tell me", Scott said as he stepped forwards, "Deaton, her eyes are pink"

All of a sudden I began to shake uncontrollably, I felt extremely weak. My head span and I could barely sit myself up anymore. As I fell forward, Scott made sure he caught me.

"Where...where is Liam?", I grabbed Scott's arm, "Where is he? He can't leave me", I was almost in tears as my chest began to painfully throb making it difficult to breathe

I loved Liam and he left me. Where had he left? My heart ached for him and I could feel my heart breaking. Scott laid me down on the table as I groaned.

"Well she is correct", everyone looked at Deaton as he entered the room again, "Call Liam. He needs to get back here or she will die"


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Wolf or the characters.**

* * *

 **Liam's POV**

"Wait what?"

"Liam listen. She is indeed cursed. The spell she cast caused her to fall for someone that she loved or will love sometime in the future, enough to drive them insane. If that person deserts her strays away for too long her heart literally breaks and she will die", Deaton explains for the third time

So much for avoiding her.

I hate seeing her like this. (Y/N) is a fighter, yet she looked so helpless. She told me she loved me and I ran, but she was lying. She had to be. It wasn't true, after everything that happened there was no way she could love me, not in the slightest.

And here she was staring at me with those sad (Y/E/C) eyes wondering if I was going to leave her again. What was I thinking? I would never leave (Y/N). Never.

"(Y/N)?", I had to think this through

"Yes Liam?", she softly responded

"You can stay with me tonight. If you want to I mean", our parents were both out of town for the weekend at some hospital expo.

Her face lit up, eyes as wide as saucers, "Of course I would", she leaned over and kissed the corner of my mouth

"Oops", she said as she began to blush

This was going to be a long night.

 **(Y/N)'s POV**

When we arrived at Liam's house, it was a little after 1 A.M. The pack arrived shortly after.

"So where is she going to sleep", Stiles asked the moment he walked through the threshold, earning glares from everyone

"Come on! Am I the only one that wants to know?", he countered

"Ye-"

"In Liam's bed dummy", I replied

"What?", Scott and Stiles said in unison, confusion spreading across their faces

"That's where I used to sleep"

Liam and I have known each other for a few years and sleepovers were pretty normal when it came to us. It all started when I locked myself out the house when my parents were away and he was the only person I could think to call. Months later he stunk over my house because he wanted to talk about what his next move should be with a girl in our class who liked him. We stayed up all night talking and fell asleep. Before we knew it wasn't odd that we became very comfortable staying at each other houses.

"With Liam?", Scott continued slowly

"Well who else?", I don't understand what was so confusing

"In the bed? The same bed?", Stiles asked right after

"Yes. Do I need to draw a picture?", I said as I rolled my eyes

' _Can you hear us?',_ a voice said, ' _Are you listening child?'_

I looked around and no one else was speaking at the moment. It's all in my head. I'll be fine.

"Oh God. No", Stiles said as he began to smirk, "Way to go Liam"

Liam's face had turned red by the end of the conversation, "It wasn't like that. Shut up"

"It could be", I said grinning from ear to ear

This time everyone stopped and looked at me, shocked. Liam let out a growl and covered his face.

"Okay. I think we should leave now", Kira said trying to usher everyone out

"Yes, yes we should", Stiles grinned, "Be safe you two"

' _As safe as you'll ever be. She can't control it",_ another said

"What? They plan on having sex?", Malia asked then sniffed the air, "Ohh nevermind"

Liam groaned again. Scott was the only one left.

"Call us if anything gets weird. You know with her sudden super strength and all, not about...okay I should leave", Scott smiled at us one more time, then shut the door

"Sooooo….", I said suddenly sensing his discomfort

"Where do you want to sleep?", he asked hesitantly

"I usually slept in your bed, but you seem embarrassed about it now"

Was he ashamed of it? Or was it just me?

' _Maybe it is. You know what do child'_

What are you talking about?

' _When it gets to be too much you know what to do', she explained_

"No I'm not embarrassed, just shocked. I can sleep on the floor", he replied as he shifted the weight from one foot to another

"We can share a bed for old time sake. I can control myself", I promised

"Fine. It's too early to sleep anyway"

"We can watch a movie or play a game", he suggested

"What game could we possibly play right now? With just the two of us?"

"Hide and seek?"

Let the games begin.

' _Here we go'_

 **Liam's POV**

Why did I think this was okay? I've been searching for ten minutes because I promised that werewolf senses would be foul play. I searched everywhere for (Y/N). Part of me thinks she's cheating. So I listened for her heartbeat.

Nothing.

Panic rushed through me. How is that possible? I pulled out my phone and text Scott.

"(Y/N)! (Y/N)!", I yelled all throughout the house. She isn't anywhere on the first floor, so I made my way up the stairs. She wasn't in my room or the bathroom. I was making my way to my parents' room when the closet door flew open. (Y/N) jumped out and landed on top of me.

"(Y/N)!? What is wrong with you?"

"What took you so long?", she replied, "You suck at this game Liam", then she smile again for the thousandth time today and I'm enjoying every bit of it. It didn't take too long to notice she was straddling me as well.

"You scared me. I thought someone-"

"Nope. I'm safe as long as I am with you", she said as she ran her finger down my chest. Everything was moving in slow motion. She leaned in inches from my face, "Liam? Are you okay?", she asked softly

I could only trust myself to nod.

"Too bad. If you weren't I could have given you mouth to mouth", her lips hovered over mine and I was going to lose it. I wanted this, but sadly (Y/N) still wasn't herself. Before I could make up my mind, she quickly sat up and winked, "I'm hungry"

"Great! Let's get you something to eat", I jumped up, standing her up in the process

(Y/N) stopped, looked me in the eyes, and giggled.

"Who said I was hungry for food?", she said seductively

Oh boy.

Next thing I knew, I was up against the wall with her hands trailing down my torso, going towards my-

"Woah", I grabbed her hand before she could get anything started

"Come on Liam. Don't pretend you haven't thought about it before", she leaned in. Of course I've thought about it. I don't want to stop her. Just one kiss, then it's over.

I pulled her in and crashed my lips on hers. It was better than I expected. It should have been one little kiss, but it heated up so quickly. I bit down and tugged on her lip and she moaned. We couldn't stop. I can't be away from her, not anymore. A growl escaped my lips as I kissed her neck and she pulled her leg over my hip. Her scent was intoxicating and couldn't stop myself. As I trailed kissed up her neck, I bit her. She shook and moaned, digging her nails into my back.

I could taste something metallic on my lips and I snapped out of it. I bit her. She was going to kill me.

"(Y/N)?", I said hesitantly pushing her away to check the scar on her neck

"Yeah?", she looked at me and she could barely keep her eyes open

Shit, what did I do? The wound already stopped bleeding and the redness was beginning to disappear. I don't know what's going on.

"Liam?", her eyes flashed from (Y/E/C) to pink then back to (Y/E/C). Her entire expression changed back to the stoic (Y/N) I've become accustomed to.

"(Y/N), it's okay, Listen to me"

"How did I get here? What the hell did you do to me!?", she yelled as she grabbed her neck and saw the blood on her hands

"(Y/N) calm down, you'll be alright. I promise"

She groaned, "The last time you said that, I lost…", she groaned again and fell to the ground grabbing her torso

"We have to get you back to Deaton's"

"No!", she yelled

She was up on her feet, eyes pink again. Next think I knew, I was in the air, then sent tumbling to the ground. Before she could do anymore damage, Scott arrived with Kira and Stiles and pulled her away from me. They kept yelling her name to snap her out of the trance.

We had to break this spell.

"Scott", (Y/N) said

"(Y/N) how are you feeling...like yourself again?", he questioned

"What?"

"You know with the whole spell and all", Stiles responded

"What spell?", she searched everyone's face for an answer until she landed on me

"Liam?", she sat next to me, "Are you okay?"

"You don't remember? At all?", I asked

She blushed, "I remember making out then you bit me", she grinned as her head lulled to the side, her eyes beginning to close

"You bit her!?", Stiles yelled as she passed out in my arms


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Wolf or the characters.**

* * *

We ended up at Deaton's again, but this time he had good news.

"(Y/N) is fighting the curse. You said she came to for a few minutes. (Y/N) hasn't stopped fighting since it started, but your bite gave her an extra push"

"We all know she's a fighter", Scott said proudly

"The bad news is if the curse isn't broken come tomorrow, the effect will be permanent. But since she's fighting it we have leverage", everyone sighed in relief

"What about the bite?", I asked

"Since it was from a beta, she won't turn, but it's healing quicker than expected. I'll have to run some tests after the curse wears off"

"(Y/N)", I questioned, "Are you okay?"

Her eyes changed again, but this time she was crying.

"What's wrong?", I stepped closer wanting to hold her tight until her pain went away

"Don't", and I stopped right in my tracks

"Why does this hurt so much?", she held up her shaking hands and examined them, "If I stay myself, I have to live with the pain you caused. If I choose this curse, I make you happy and you deserve it"

"(Y/N)", this time I took a step forward, not caring how she felt

Her head snapped up, pink eyes on me. I took another step. They all watched the two of us cautiously. Any minute she could explode and it would be all of us against (Y/N) plus her super strength.

"(Y/N), fight it. You have to. I don't want you to make me happy if it isn't real. I love you the way you are even if you hate me", I mumbled

Her hands and the air surrounding it began to glow bright pink.

"They keep telling me-", she started

"Who?", Deaton questioned

"The witches. They're in my head. They tell me when it becomes too much you'll know, you'll feel it. Then you have to do it"

"Do what?", I'm beginning to panic. What was she talking about? I would never let her harm herself in anyway.

"Rip my heart right out of my chest", she said slowly

My breath caught in my throat. Her hand was slowly inching towards her chest. Every inch brought me closer to having a coronary. They all stared, eyes wide with fear. Nobody wanted to lose (Y/N). We love her.

"(Y/N) no", I couldn't stop the tears from falling. Losing her would be unbearable, "Please listen to me"

"After all you've done, why should I trust you?", she was struggling to keep her hand from piercing her chest as well as keeping her sanity intact

"Because you deserve a happy ending", she looked up and locked her eyes on mine, "After your brother died, because of me, I had to do something. I made the mistake of taking him with me against your wishes and I'm so sorry. I decided I'll do everything right by you because you shouldn't have to feel this way. I want to make things better for you. I-"

"I love you", she said with a gigantic smile on her face

"(Y/N) is this you or the spell talking?"

"Yes it's me. Liam I've always loved you. I didn't know if I could trust you again after Will", she paused, "Hold on. This hurts more than you think". She took her hand that was still glowing and shoved it into her chest.

Shouts were coming from all over the room as they registered what she had done. She began to tremble and groaned loudly.

"It's alright. This has been stuck there since the curse began", (Y/N) pulled out a piece of glass in the shape of her heart that grew brighter as she held it in her hand, then threw it on the floor, shattering it into tiny pieces, "Much better"

"Did you just break the curse? Did you even need us to do it?", Stiles asked clearly confused just like the rest of us

"Not yet"

She hopped off the table and closed the distance between us. She grabbed me by my collar and pulled me closer.

"Hi", she said shyly

"H-hey", I could barely breathe. This was real. (Y/N) crashed her lips on mine and tangled her fingers in my hair. I wrapped my arms around her waist, pulling her as close as possible. I'm never letting her go. Ever.

"Uh...you guys?", Stiles asked

I wish they would go away. Scott cleared his throat and we finally pulled away. (Y/N) grinned at me, unable to contain her giggling. I couldn't help, but smile back.

"(Y/N) how do you feel?", Deaton chimed in

She stepped back and pink gas passed her lips and dissipated into thin air.

"Finally like myself again", she paused, "Thanks to Liam"

"What did I do?"

"The bite you gave me while we were", she began to blush, "you know"

"Oh I remember", I said as cheeks began to burn

"It woke me up...well the real me. It gave me the strength I needed to fight and get rid of the spell. You saved my life"

(Y/N) pulled me in for another kiss. This time she didn't acknowledge that the pack was watching and neither did I. My (Y/N) was back.

As she pulled away, she looked me in the eye. I've seen that look before. It was the same look she gave when she lost her brother. She wanted revenge and I would be there every step of the way. We all would be. She turned and looked at our pack. Her eyes locked with Scott's and he nodded in agreement as she stepped forward, taking control of the room.

"Now, about these witches…"


End file.
